Little Wings
by easterlily16
Summary: Namine is the daughter of a rich family, but that makes her an introvert girl. So her father hire a bodyguard, that is around her age, so she could become more open. But he has more reason than that... Namine/Roxas
1. New bodyguard

**Little Wings**

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

'**Ding Dong'**

I heard the bell ring again for the twentieth time today. I peeked out the window and looked at a figure that is standing at the front gate.

_Another guest...?_

There are so many people came to my house today. I don't know who they are, but I'm pretty sure they're coming to meet dad.

Well, my dad is one of a few successful businessmen in this small island. His company, 'Thirteenth Kingdom', is a very-well known company that exporting paopu fruits to almost every country all over the world.

It's not very unusual seeing people come to meet him, even at our house. It may be just some of that important business of him. So it's not like it was some problem that I should care about.

_But the thing is… most of the guests today are boys my age._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

'**Knock Knock'**

"Come in," I said not taking my eyes from the sketch I've been drawing.

The door slowly opened and stood there a middle-age woman.

I put down the crayon I've been holding on the white table. "What is it, Mrs. Nigel?" I asked picking up another crayon.

"Your father wants you to meet someone," she said motioning at someone behind her whose face I couldn't see.

I glanced at her for a minute before continue brushing the blue crayon on the sky of my drawing. "Let him in."

Mrs. Nigel turned at the stranger and took a step back, giving him some spaces to come in my room. I could see the boy from the corner of my eyes. He has spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a black suit, which is kind of weird for a boy around my age like him.

I looked at him and introduced myself with a smile. "Hi. My name is Namine."

Well, that's what dad always told me to do: _"Always smile when you meet someone new and tell your name politely."_

The boy silenced, only staring at me with his unreadable expression. Perhaps he was observing me, or at least that's what I'm thinking until he spoke and introduced himself politely; a little bit too polite in my opinion. "My name is Roxas."

I showed him a smile again. "Nice to meet you, Roxas."

"Namine," Mrs. Nigel started, "He will be your bodyguard from now on."

**-X-X-X-X-**

I squeezed the acrylic paint tube to get some glob of green paint on my pallet. I chucked it on the canvas with my brush.

I started to hum the first song that was come to my head, breaking the silence in the room, although I knew a pair of blue eyes is watching my every movement.

"Roxas," I started a conversation, "Why are you always this quite?"

"I will talk if you want me to, _hime_," he said, not answering my question.

I sighed, putting my pallet and brush on a small table beside me, and turned to him. "That's not what I mean."

He didn't respond, typical of him, so I began to explain, "I mean, you know, normal conversation. Not a formal conversation between a bodyguard and his master."

"Do you want me to speak?"

"No, I mean, yes," I shook my head, "But don't talk to me like I was a princess or something," I went on. "You don't even call me by my name. We are on the same age, remember?"

"What should I talk about?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "About yourself; your family, whether you have any sibling or not; or… whatever."

"I have a brother," he suddenly said.

"What?"

"I have a brother, a little brother," he repeated.

"How old is he?"

"He should be 16 right now. We're twin."

I nodded. "Where does he live now?"

He shook his head. "I don't know," he paused for a while before then continues, "He was adopted."

"Our parents died when we were little, around 3 years old. They were killed in an accident. My brother and I lived in an old orphanage since then." His face was blank and expressionlessly, but I could hear a bit of sadness in his voice. "Then he was adopted. My brother kept begging his parents so they would adopt me too, but they didn't want me."

"By who?" I asked.

"I don't remember. That's the entire thing I remember with a 5 year old boy memory," he said, "We were so innocent back then. We thought everything would be just fine because we still had each other."

He looked down at the floor. I got up from the chair I've been using and walked towards him. I wrapped both my hands around him, pulling him in a hug.

"It's okay," I said comforting him, "It's okay. You're not alone now. I'm here with you," I kept on saying, "It's okay."

He seemed to feel surprised at what I'm doing, but after a while, he rested his head on my shoulder. I moved one of my hands and put it on his head, patting him.

He let out a small laugh, almost like a chuckle then said, "Thank you, Namine."

That's the first time he calls my name. That's the first time I hear him laugh. And that's the first time I feel my heart pounding just because of one word.

"_Thank you, Namine__."_

**_---_To be continue**_**---**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Note**

_Hime _(Japanese) : Princess

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know this story still not good enough. There are so many things I need to learn. Reviews are welcome, critiques would be fine too. In fact, I would be happy. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts


	2. First day at school

**Little Wings**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why are you wearing a suit?" I asked as soon as I saw him this morning.

He looked at me, surely confused. "I always wear a suit," he mentioned.

I shook my head. "That's not why I mean. I mean… We're going to **school** today, Roxas, and this is your **first day** at school. You should wear your uniform."

"My uniform is not ready yet, so I have to wear my own clothes for the first few days," he answered.

"Then why aren't you wearing your clothes?"

"Your father told me to wear this."

I groaned and put my hand on my forehead. "Oh, Dad," I mumbled.

I quickly turned my attention to him again. "Roxas, you can't go to school like that," I said a bit loud at him.

He looked at me blankly then at his suit, then said, "Is there something wrong with this suit?"

I sighed again. "All the kids might think you're weird to wear that kind of clothes to school," I explained. "Don't you have any _normal_ clothes?" I asked as if the suit itself wasn't normal.

"If you mean _casual_ clothes, I do have some."

"Then wear that."

"But your father…"

"I'll talk to him later," I cut his sentence off.

"If you said so," he said just before he walked out the door.

Well, dad commanded Roxas go to the same school as me so he could 'bodyguard' me even at school. I'm not pretty sure 'to bodyguard' is the real reason he made him to, but as long as he didn't do much, I could just handle it.

"Oh, by the way, Roxas," I called him suddenly.

He stopped walking and turned to me.

"**Never** say that you're my bodyguard to everyone," I commanded, "You're my cousin at school."

I know it is weird trying to hide his identity as my bodyguard. I don't even know the reason, but I think it would be necessary.

"Understood," he answered, doesn't hesitate even a bit.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"My name is Roxas," he said with the same as he used when we first met.

I was kind of surprised when I saw him in my class. Well, yeah… we're on the same school, but what's weird is **he will be in all the classes I attended**.

I heaved a huge sigh. I looked at him from my seat, which is on the third row, as he went on with the new student introduction.

All of _my_ classmates were getting excited just because of a new student. Well, all, **except** me, of course.

"He's kinda cute, don't ya think?" I heard a girl on my left saying to her friends.

They responded with "I like his blond hair" or "Not really my type" or other such things. And in no time, they started whispering and giggling at each other.

And the boys… They weren't different. It started with one yelling "What's with the too-polite introduction, Dude!" and followed by laugh.

I can't blame him, though. I though the same too when I met him.

But, Roxas, however, didn't mind any of them and just finished his introduction with a "Thank you".

Ms. Aerith, the English teacher, smiled sweetly. "You're welcome, Roxas. You may go to your seat," she said as she pointed to the empty seat right beside mine.

Roxas walked calmly to his seat, ignoring all the stares from the other kids.

As soon as he sat down, Ms. Aerith started her lesson, "Then, let's continues with our lesson."

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Class, today we're gonna do the famous struggle fight," the grey-haired P.E. teacher said.

The kids became noisy as they heard it. Some of them were happy, most of them are boys. While the others, mostly girls, protested.

"Mr. Setzer?" a red-haired girl raised her hands. She seemed to be the only cool-head here.

"Yes, Kairi-san?"

"Do we all have to fight?" she asked.

"Ah…" Mr. Setzer seemed to understand what the girl means, "Just if you want to."

She nodded in understanding.

Mr. Setzer turned back to the other kids. "Okay. If you want to fight, just raise your hand." He clapped his hands, trying to get attention since they were chattering, either excited or happy.

"Now, for the starter, how about we let the new guy fight first?" he said looking at Roxas, who is sitting among the boys group.

Roxas nodded and got up.

"Then, who will be his opponent?" Mr. Setzer turned his gaze all around the students as Roxas walked towards him.

"Me." I saw a boy raising his hand.

"Oh, Hayner. Come here, then," he called.

As soon as the dirty-blond-haired boy reached over the centre of the fighting arena, Mr. Setzer gave each of the boys a struggle bat, a bat with popsicle-like head which made of strong rubber and coloured dark-blue.

They took it before they walked a bit on the opposite direction, giving some space between them. They stopped, turned around, and posed their fighting stance.

"Ready?" Mr. Setzer said as he raised his hand between them. "Struggle!" he shouted and dropped his hand just before he walked out the arena.

Both Roxas and Hayner rushed over each other. Hayner swung his bat a few times at Roxas. Luckily, he could block all of it perfectly. Hayner did a few hits again, rather quickly this time, and clashed his bat with Roxas's.

Their bats were confronted with each other. Roxas and Hayner stood face-to-face as they used equal force on their bats.

They seemed to tie at first, but after a few seconds, Roxas could best Hayner. He swung his bat, sending Hayner to fall backwards. Hayner landed quite successfully although he tripped a bit as he got up.

They stopped fighting for a while, but still on their fighting stance, get ready for another attack.

I did realize that since the battle started, Roxas only do the defence, but Hayner already panted hardly, while Roxas didn't even breaking a sweat. It pretty much looked like Roxas is best him.

"Hayner, do your best!" I heard a girl shouts, cheering on him.

"Go, Hayner!" Another yelled, a boy this time.

Hayner looked at his friends: a brunette girl and a chubby boy with headband. He smirked and gave them a thumb up as the two did the same.

He turned his attention to the fight again. They stared at each other for a little while, before they both ran and started to attack. Hayner attacked first with a short combo, but Roxas dodged it. Then, as soon as Hayner finished attacking, Roxas rapidly nailed some strikes from side-to-side, making him hard to defend.

Hayner stubbornly swung his bat forward, hoping it would hit Roxas. Roxas dodged it to the left and in a blink of eyes, he appeared behind Hayner. He went in with another strike quickly even before Hayner could avoid it.

Their bats clashed at each other and Roxas successfully snatched Hayner's bat away from his grip. The bat fell down to the ground.

Roxas pointed his bat at Hayner's neck before let it drop to the ground too.

"Winner, Roxas!" Mr. Setzer suddenly shouted.

All of the kids were cheering and clapping their hands.

"Dude, that's a great fight," Hayner said to Roxas among all the noise around.

"You, too," Roxas responded with a blank face.

"By the way," he continued, "The name's Hayner." He pointed at himself.

"Roxas," he answered.

"I know that, new guy. You've said it at the English class this morning."

Roxas nodded.

"Now, Roxas, Hayner," They heard the teacher called them, "Could you please walk out the arena? The second match will be started."

"Oh, right," Hayner said to Roxas, "C'mon."

As they sat down at the audience seats, Hayner continue the talk, "Let's have another struggle fight next time."

Roxas nodded again.

**-X-X-X-X-**

After one and an half hour of only watching some struggle match, P.E. class was finally over. All the students, including me, went to the changing room, getting ready for the next period.

"Hey, hey, gals," I heard a girl says when I walked in the girls changing room. "The new boy is pretty cool, isn't he?"

"Totally," another girl responded, "He could beat that impulsive loser."

_Impulsive loser? Did she mean that Hayner boy?_

The girls giggled as the third girl said, "You're quite harsh, Carli."

"But you think the same too, don't you?"

The girls giggled again.

Just then one of them interrupted the giggling when she saw me walking in. "Hey, by the way, I saw him walked with Namine this morning," she said and pointed a cynical stare at me.

They all gasped. "Right, _Namine-san_?" the girl gave me the stare again as her friends followed her gaze: **to me**.

"Is that true?"

"How could that **possible**?"

They started murmuring at each other again, still gave me the look.

"Hey, _Namine-san_," the girl named Carli said as she walked toward me, "What **are** you to Roxas-_kun_?" she said full of intimidation tone.

_Quite rude, aren't we?_

I smiled softly at her. "He's my cousin," I lied.

She narrowed her eyes. "You sure you don't have anything with him?"

_What's her problem?_

"Nothing's more than that." I faked my expression.

"You don't have any feeling towards him, **right**, _Namine-san_?"

My heart felt a bit hurt when I heard her saying. My heart pounded again, the same as when Roxas first calls my name. I started to feel unsure.

_I don't have any, right…?_

I forced another smile. "I can assure you."

_I don't feel anything about him, but why I'm feeling so unsure…?_

"Good," she said, "Cause if you have any, you'll face us."

She walked out the room, followed by her group.

I stared blankly ahead, alone in that room.

_Why my chest feels hurt…?_

"_You don't have any feeling towards him, right, Namine-san?"_

_Yes, I don't. But why it hurts so much…?_

_My feeling…towards him…?_

**---To be continue---**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

I hope you like it. I'm still far from good, though. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be great.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to kingdom hearts


	3. Where is the love

**Little Wings**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

"_You don't have any feeling towards him, __**right**__, Namine-san?"_

That words again. Uh, how it's bothering me. That stupid Carli, or whatever her name is… What is wrong with that girl and why's her sentence kept on echoing in my head like it was being rewind and play, over and over. And it started to drive me crazy. Her words just made me feeling so unsure.

_Unsure of my feeling about him…_

"Urgh," I groaned as I slammed my locker door a bit harder than needed.

I put my hands on the locker door, leaning my body against it while I let my blue eyes staring down at the grey floor tiles. After a few minutes of pleasant silence, I heaved a small sigh. It sometimes helps me calm myself.

"_Hime_," I heard a familiar voice coming from my back.

I lifted my gaze from the ground and turned my head, looking over my shoulder to a blond-haired boy whose hair swayed to one side. He looked at me with his blue eyes, which have the same colour as mine, and he had that usual blank expressionless face of him.

_Speaking of the devil…_

I sighed, an annoyed sigh this time, not a calm one. I turned my head, looking away from him back to my locker door, which I still lean on. I straightened up my posture and plastered my fake smile before turned around to Roxas again.

"Hi, Roxas," I said as cheerfully as I can. Though, it's just unbelievable for the usual calm and quite me to be that cheerful. It sure would blow up the cover I've been using to hide my uneasiness. I'm bad at acting, you know.

Roxas, however, only stared at me with his blank face. I didn't know if he had realize there's something bothering me or not, but even if he did know about that, he neither ask nor say anything about it. And I mentally thanked him for not to.

"You didn't complain about the way I called you, _hime_," he suddenly said.

Oh, god. I forgot. I got too carried away by my thoughts to realize it.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Okay, I take my words back. He **did** ask.

"Nothing is wrong, Roxas," I gave him the same fake smile as before, "You don't need to worry."

Oh, that fake smile again. It really started to make me tired. Well, what would you feel if you had to wear that kind of smile to almost everyone you meet? Whatever your answer is, that's what I feel, unless you said 'fun' or 'happy'.

Roxas silenced. He didn't believe me, I could tell from his way staring at me. Well, he always stares at me, but this time it's not the same. It was just… different. Okay, never mind about that.

He suddenly took out his cellphone from his pocket, looked at its monitor, checked the message he got. He closed his black flip cellphone then turned to me, saying, "Mr. Adam said he has arrived in front of the school gate." He shoved his cellphone back to its previous place.

"Yes. Thank you, Roxas," I said to him.

He gave me a small nod.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Thank you, Mr. Adam," I said at the man whom sits on the front chair before stepped out the limo car.

Mr. Adam turned to me, smiling. "You are welcome, Miss Namine."

Roxas, who is trailing behind me, closed the car door gently as soon as I walked out. He gave Mr. Adam a small nod, which responded by the same smile and a nod too. He then turned at me.

I smiled—needlessly to say, this one is a fake, too. "Thank you, Roxas. You may go to your room."

He nodded in understanding. I climbed the short stairs to the house front stoop silently—looking rather indifferently—but my blue eyes secretly kept at the blond boy figure as he traversed the walkway across the big garden. And I kept on staring until he disappeared behind a row of maple trees.

Roxas lives at the brown house—that's what I usually call it since it was painted brown—along with the other worker. It located behind the main house, where my family and I live for the last ten years.

I shook off my thought, realizing I've arrived at the double front door. I grabbed the door handle, and pushed it with a soft 'creak'.

"_Tadaima_," I said as I opened the wooden door wider.

It was silence. Well, it's not like I expecting someone to come and greet me. None of my family members were home—they rarely were. It's as if I was the only one who lives here. This big house seemed amusing for the passer by, but they didn't know how it feels from inside.

_It was lonely and cold…_

"_Okaerinasai_, Namine," a very familiar voice came, along with some footsteps sound.

I looked at the person. It turned out to be a middle age woman. She gave me a small curtsy.

I smiled at her, only a small polite smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Nigel."

"How was your school today?" she asked. It's been a habit for her to ask me that question—dad was the one who told her to do that.

"It is fine," I lied. "Just like any other days."

She nodded. "Your father just called. He can't come home tonight because there's an urgent business," she said, "He told you to be a nice girl and also he loves you."

I nodded rather quickly. "Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Nigel." I smiled, knowing that would be the respond she's been expecting.

She smiled back, but I paid no attention to that as I walked upstairs, toward my room.

I closed the white door when I already stepped in the room, **my** room. This has been my favourite place for the last four years. This has been the only place I could be alone, the only place I could get away…

_Get away from everyone…_

_Get away from every sight that keeps on watching me…_

I walked slowly to my king size bed and dropped my bag to the white couch, which is at the other side of the room and across the door, on my way there. As I arrived at the side of my white-covered bed, I laid down on it. I put my hands both on my sides as I stared at the blank white ceiling right above me.

"_**He told you to be a nice girl and also he loves you."**_

"Heh," I scoffed, remembering that words.

"…_**He loves you…"**_

He said that he loves me. Yeah. It's not like I would care about that. Whether he said he loves me or not, I didn't believe it—I **won't** believe it.

He always says that he loves me, but never means it. Just like people saying, _**'It takes 3 seconds to say 'I love you' but a lifetime to prove it'**_. But the truth was dad didn't even take one second to say it and he could never prove it, even in a lifetime, because he'll never try.

_He didn't mean it…_

_He doesn't love me…_

I huddled over to my side, still laid in the bed, with an arm under my head. I pointed my gaze at the big window on one of my room white walls, seeing through the stained glass.

Out there, I could see the fluffy white clouds, the visible mass of frozen crystal, floating in the atmosphere up above this island I lived in. It was a little cloudy outside, but the deep blue surface of the sky still could be seen. In no time, my mind got distracted on the infinite sky.

The sky was one of the few things I really like. Its blue colour, which comes from the scattering of the sunlight, always, somehow, calmed me down whenever I got stressing out. It seemed really quite but, at the same time, carefree.

_I wish I could be like that… didn't have to really think about anything…_

I closed my eyes, trying to push everything away from my mind, everything.

_I wish I could get everything out of my mind…_

I tried to forget about everything. Dad, that stupid Carli girl, Roxas, myself, and all the things that make my life miserable.

_I want to get away from here…_

Everyone that I loved and everyone that loved me weren't here. They all were far away.

_I wish I could forget about everything…_

I was tired of this loveless life.

_And started a new life, a better life than this…_

I was tired of this fake life.

_Where I could be myself…_

I was tired of this fake smile.

_Where I didn't need to wear that friendly mask again…_

But every time I tried to erase all my memory, they wouldn't go away. It always came back and filled my mind again.

_But I know couldn't…_

As a complicated feeling came to my mind, I felt a warm liquid on the corner of my eyes. I lifted my hand and wiped my eyelids. I opened my eyes and realized that liquid had flown down my pale cheek, leaving a wet mark on my skin.

A small sob came out from my mouth. My eyes became watery. A tear came down again, followed by another tears and another one. In no time, all my tears flew down endlessly like acid rain.

I had everything. I could get everything I want really easily. What I need just to act like a good girl, and everything I want would be there.

_But above all those things, the thing I want the most is love…_

_Because no one loves me…_

_I'm tired of this loveless life…_

Love might seem a really simple matter, but it could mean a lot.

_I wish I could go to the place where someone would love me…_

_I wish I could…_

I remembered a voice, a boy voice I haven't heard for a while. He once told me, _**"You mustn't run away, Namine."**_

_But I couldn't… and shouldn't…_

_Because I only run away…_

I clamped my mouth shuts, stopping all the sobbing. I lifted my hand to my now wet face and wiped the tears from my blue eyes with my backhand.

_And I shouldn't run away…_

_I shouldn't…_

I tried to keep myself strong. I want to be strong.

But deep down, I kept on asking myself.

_Where is the love…?_

**---To be continue---**

_**

* * *

**_**Note**

_Tadaima _(Japanese) : I'm home

_Okaerinasai_ (Japanese) : Welcome home

* * *

**Author's note:**

It took a long time but I tried my best for the grammar and spelling in this story. I hope it's better than before.

I'd like to say thanks for Craxuan, SecretAgent99, Patricia Bixbite, and everyone for your nice reviews and for reading my story.

Reviews are welcomed... ^^

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own anything related to Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
